A Future for the Two of Us
by pandacchii
Summary: Future AU Aokuro fic Aomine and Kuroko are now 26 and living togehter. How will things progress between the two of them? Smut to be included later Boy x Boy love included EDIT: a really awesome artist did a fanwork from the concept of the AU! banillashake./post/31714581447/domestic-aokuro-inspired-by-this-post-i-just
1. Chapter 1

Aokuro future AU fic

Aomine had a dream of the old days that night.

The days of being away from Tetsu - constantly remembering that he wasn't by his side anymore, and that he was helping some other guy reach his dreams. And not him. He focused more and more on winning in those days, even letting out his anger on others, making everyone scared of him. He never really cared what the others thought of him.

All he cared about was Tetsu, and missing him with his whole body every day and every night. In which he was never successful in filling the void of Tetsu's space after he left him for Kagami.

Even when he played against Tetsu, his heart ached to see them fist bump, and he would slowly bring his hand upwards into a fist, clenching it tighter as he realized he'd never bump fists with him again. He had a new light now.

It wasn't until he finally lost against them during the winter cup when he realized they may be able to build something new again. A new friendship, and not the awkward silence they held to each other as before.

He helped Tetsu to gain his new skill, and always after their sessions at the court he went home trying to hide his smile that forced it's way onto his mouth.

He knew that he couldn't get him back from Kagami then, but having the consolation of a new beginning with Tetsu was what mattered to him most.

A light tap of his arm awoke him from his dream of the past, and he blinked groggily up at what (or who) had woken him up from the dream.

"Daiki, you're going to be late," Tetsu said, staring down at him with his unwavering light blue eyes.

"Nn….." He muttered groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Kuroko reached over across him grabbing the little electronic clock that sat by their bedside.

"See Daiki. It's already 8:00. You have the mid-morning shift today at the station, don't you?" Tetsu asked, tilting his head to side, his lips a tight line of worry.

Aomine smiled, reaching up and pulling Tetsu's head down for a quick good morning kiss.

"Yeah- guess you're right. Man, if it wasn't for you Tetsu I would probably have lost my job by now."

Tetsu shook his head, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Of course you wouldn't. I know you'd still be perfectly fine even if I wasn't here."

Aomine rolled his eyes, sitting up and kissing him on the top of his head this time.

"Idiot, I wouldn't be anywhere without you."

Kuroko stood in the kitchen by the time Aomine finished getting ready for work, preparing a bento filled with dozens of variations of boiled eggs. Some were peeled into shapes, others combined with spices, and others were just the boiled egg by themselves, all neatly placed into a small dark blue bento box, laid over a blanket of lettuce.

A large Husky came over to Aomine, nuzzling his pant leg, and looked up at him, his large tongue dropping out of the side of his mouth. He still kept the same Kuroko like eyes that he had ever since he was a puppy.

Aomine chuckled, leaning down to pet the large fuzzball.

"G'morning to you too Nigou. Oi! Tetsu! Don't you think Nigou's gettin' a little chunky these days?" Aomine wondered aloud as he petted the sides of the Husky.

Tetsuya turned around, looking at the husky with a worried expression, a boiled egg still in his hand.

"I don't know how that'd be possible. I take him on walks every day before I head to the Kindergarten; as well as feeding him twice a day with the balanced portions."

Kuroko looked over at Aomine suspiciously.

"The only reason I can think of would be that someone has been feeding Nigou table scraps while I'm not looking…" Kuroko said, frowning over at Aomine.

Daiki's eyes widened in surprise, and laughed carelessly, knowing he had been caught. He always snuck pieces of meat to Nigou when they had it for dinner. After all he really had no resistance to Kuroko's eyes-the same eyes the dog himself had. What else could he do but give in after Nigou gives him such a weak and helpless expression?

Aomine glanced over at the clock on the wall, grateful for the distraction to get Tetsu off his case for feeding Nigou table scraps. Looked like he was about to be late if he didn't get out of the house soon.

"Ah! Time for me to go Tetsu."

Kuroko looked at the clock as well, his eyes widening slightly in shock at just what time it was as well. He quickly placed the last egg into the bento and snapped the lid on, wrapping it with a single white ribbon with quick precision. He slips in the chopsticks underneath the ribbon and finally hands Aomine the finished product.

"Here you are, Daiki," he says, and reaches up on his tip-toes, giving Aomine a quick peck on the lips. As Kuroko begins to draw away, Aomine reaches around to Kuroko's back, pressing Tetsu tighter against his body, and elongating the kiss.

He slides his tongue in briefly, just barely touching Tetsu's tongue, before he releases the shorter young man, and sees him blushing slightly from the kiss.

Kuroko looks up at him, flushed, at first, before he playfully hits Aomine on the top of his head.

"Now you're really going to be late you know."

"It was worth it. And we'll definitely continue where we left off when I get back. Our anniversary is tonight after all," Aomine says softly as he kisses Kuroko once more.

He leaves the apartment, whistling a cheery tune from some drama that came on while he was getting dressed, leaving a blushing and smiling Kuroko getting ready to take Nigou on his morning walk before he headed to the Kindergarten.

The first part of the morning is fairly boring for Aomine, only one or two people coming by to report a lost cat, or some random item. Then again, for the most part Aomine's days were like this. He didn't mind it either since if a more drastic case came in he'd have to actually _leave_ his sitting position at the booth, and couldn't take his secret naps every hour or so.

It wasn't until around noon time when things really started getting noisy at the station.

The other female officers gossiped loudly behind him, in which he could clearly hear every word about him.

"Ahhhh~ Aomine-san's skin just seems to be getting even smoother and darker every day doesn't it?"

"Ehh! You're definitely right Otose-chan. He's also so muscular and dark, yet all he does is sit at the same spot everyday! And even naps all the time!"

"Go ask him Chika-san…You're more curious than me!" Said the taller one, giving the girl named Otose-chan a shove in Aomine's direction.

Aomine sighed, preparing himself for stupid girls talking to him once more. He swore he got these about every other day. Who the hell cared why he was as dark as he was…..

"U-um, Aomine-san?" The bullied girl asked him cautiously.

"Eh?" Aomine answered back, turning his head back at her, even though he already knew everything they were going to ask.

"W-we were wondering what you did to keep your skin color! And the way you keep so fit all the time!"

Aomine sighed, turning his head back to the front, and kicked up his legs up on the booth table, the heels of his boots smacking against the top.  
"Who the hell cares…"

"But Aomine-San!" the girl behind him whined looking at him with pleading eyes. "We really want to know the secret to what you do!"

He waved his hand at her as if shooing a fly away, and pulled out his cellphone noticing it was already lunchtime, and his hunger gnawed at his stomach as he remembered the bento Tetsu made for him.

He reached down by his chair, pulling out the neat blue box, the ribbon slightly in disarray due to his carelessness. Aomine untied the ribbon, quickly catching the chopsticks before they fell on the table.

Daiki clamped his hands together before opening the Bento, whispering, "Thank you for the meal," under his breath. He opened the lid quickly, taking in the wonderful sight of Tetsu's handiwork with the eggs and the way they've still maintained their freshness despite it being several hours after he made them.

He dug into it with his chopsticks, striking each piece of egg in a flash and stuffing it into his mouth, one after another.

"Um…. Aomine-san. Are those… Boiled eggs in your lunch?"

"Eh? What about it?!" He snapped, annoyed she was interrupting his lunchtime.

The girl remained silent, but turned back to look at her friend with a grimace, and quickly stepped back retreating from him.

He rolled his eyes before digging back into the eggs, not understanding how they didn't think it was the most delicious lunch in the world.

Then again, he was sure they didn't have to put up with Satsuki's cooking for those eighteen odd years when she looked after him.

Aomine finished eating the bento quickly, licking his fingers to get off the salt that stuck to him from the eggs, and could feel the weird glances the girls gave him from behind. He honestly didn't care much about what others thought of him though, as long as Tetsu loved him and cared for him that was all he needed. What use were all the other people's opinions anyways? They didn't matter to him.

Tetsu… Just the thought of him always waiting for him at home, or even picking him up on the way back from work made him smile. He honestly felt like there wasn't a day that they haven't been together despite those 3 years where they were separated in high school.

Though they were painful times for him, it seems like just a Blip on the map in comparison to all these years he spent together now. They were already 26 this year, and had already been together for 8 years now. And tonight was there anniversary already.

He dug into his pocket, thumbing around for the small black box he had picked up months ago, preparing for their next anniversary. He held it in his hand, the black box fitting perfectly into his palm. Aomine opened the lid with his thumb, peering inside once again at the small silver ring, with Tetsu and his initials, engraved on the inside, along with their anniversary.

He knew it felt stupid getting Tetsu a ring, especially given the fact they couldn't marry in Japan.

But with this… He felt like the promise would still be there, even if they government wouldn't call them specifically "married".

At least he and Tetsu would know, even if no one else even came to know of their promise they'd share to spend the rest of their lives together.

But as long as Tetsu knew of his feelings for him, that was all he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Aomine was about to go pick up Tetsu, his emplozer, the head-chief-in-police stopped by his disk, holding the hand of a little boy. The boy couldn't have been any older than 5 or so, and he kept his head lowered, his cheeks puffed out in a pout.

"Little kid here got lost," his employer told Aomine, peering down at the little boy next to him.

"Eh? And what do ya' want me to do about it?" Aomine asked lazily digging a pinky into his ear.

The chief sighed in frustration, dragging the kid by his hand in front of him.

"Take him back of course. He's supposed to be over at Ryuu Daycare right now."

The name of the daycare caught the tanned man's attention, and he took a closer look over at the little kid his cheeks still puffed outrageously.

"Ryuu…? You sure?"

"Yep. Exactly the reason why I'm asking you to take him back. You go over there every day after work to go pick up that one guy anyways, right?" His boss asked, getting tired of Aomine's attitude.

"Yeah, I go over there and pick Tetsu up…" Aomine grumbled, getting up. He really didn't mind going over to the daycare for work, it would mean he would get to see Tetsu after all. It was the idea of dragging a little brat over there that he disliked.

The chief rolled his eyes sarcastically, knowing whenever something relevant to his "friend" would always push Aomine to do whatever he wanted. He ruffled the little boy's hair before starting to leave back to his post.

The boy responded by snapping his head up, turning to glare at the old police officer, and then over at Aomine who was busy gathering the rest of his things up for the day.

"Be nice!" The chief-in-police called out as he started walking away.

"I'm not going to listen to you, old man!" The little boy shouted angrily to the retreating figure.

The officer only chuckled waving his hand.

"I was talking to the other old man!" He shouted back before he became out of ear-shot.

"Other old man…" The boy whispered to himself before turning his gaze to Aomine who was wheeling his bike out to the front,

"That you he's talkin' 'bout?" The little boy asked, leering angrily at him.

Aomine sighed in response, scratching his head.

"Chief? Yeah, he calls me the other old man, though _he's_ the one who's freakin' 50 and I'm still in my 20's. Crazy bastard."

Daiki finished locking up his post, and the two of them walked down the path to the daycare, a deep silence hanging over the two of them.

The little boy was the first to break it.

"Why'd that old man say you go to my school all time? Got a kid or somethin' there?"

Aomine looked over at the little disheveled kid who still looked over at him cautiously despite him starting the conversation. For some reason the kid reminded him of himself as a child, just a bit. He hoped the kid wouldn't end up as messed up as he was when he got to be a teenager. Thankfully he had Tetsu to thank for picking him up.

"Mn.. No, I don't have a kid or anything like that. I go over there to pick up Tetsu everday."

"Tetsu? Who's that?" The kid asked, his faces scrunched up as he when through all the faces in his daycare classes.

"Ah… I guess you'd call him Kuroko-sensei," he commented back, straining to hold back a chuckle from call him that. It was too cute, and definitely fit his appearance -The adorable Kindergarten teacher.

At hearing Kuroko's name, the kid's angry face fell in an instant to be replaced by one of utter shock.

"Y-you! You know Kuroko-Sensei?! What's a ganguro old man like you doing hanging out with my precious Kuroko-Sensei?!" The little boy stuttered angrily, stamping his feet on the ground, making them both stop.

"HA?!" Aomine answered back, his eye twitching in anger. There was about a million things wrong with everything the little kid just said.

"What do you mean Ganguro?! I'm tan, alright?! TAN. And what the hell do you mean by YOUR Kuroko-Sensei, ya' little twerp?"

The little boy smirked, putting his hands on his hips in a confident manner.

"Because I plan on making Kuroko-Sensei my wife!"

"OIIIIIIII!" He yelled out now louder, even more furious. What the fuck was this kid talking about?! Screw any similarities they had in personality! What was this kid talking about trying to steal what was his?!

"Tetsu's mine, got that kid?" Aomine said, pointing a finger at the kid.

"Eh?! Yours?! You're just a lame friend of his! Don't just assume he's yours!"

"HA. Too bad for you brat, but we've been dating for longer than you've been born. And he's gonna be _my_ wife after today!" He shot back, reaching for the ring box in his pocket, and showing it to him.

The little boy's face steamed red in anger (It kind of reminded Aomine of a lobster), and said nothing more, and continued walking forward grumbling a consistent stream of cuss words.

Aomine smiled, placing the box back in his pocket, and whistling happily knowing he won the battle. It only made him realize just how immature he was that he was arguing with a 5 year old on who would make Tetsu their wife. One, being ridiculous since he's a man, as well as that it could never legally happen.

He then sighed, shaking his head at his own stupidity sometimes. Getting in a fight with a 5 year old? Did he turn into a grade-schooler again?

The boy in front of him stopped in his tracks, and looked back over his shoulder, his face totally serious.

"You gonna make Kuroko-Sensei happy, you Ganguro?" The boy asked, his eyes boring into Aomine's.

Aomine smiled, looking over at the kid, his voice dropped to a lower, and softer level.

"Of course. I'll make sure he's happy everyday for the rest of our lives together. I can promise you that."

The boy nodded, and turned back around, continuing down the street.

"Good. 'Cuz if I can't marry Kuroko-Sensei, then as long as he's happy that's all I need."

"Yep, you can count on me."

The two arrive at the daycare soon after that, a comfortable and mutual silence between the two. As they come near the entrance, Tetsu rushes out, his expression one of worry and frustration.

"Midorima-kun! Where have you been?! We've looked everywhere for you!" Tetsu said adamantly, crossing his arms as he lectured the kid.

Aomine stepped back in shock, looking back and forth from Tetsu to the kid. He had just called the brat 'Midorima-kun' right? That had to mean… He was _their _son then? Adopted obviously.

He couldn't believe it honestly. He hadn't seen Takao and Midorima for years, and he was surprised to hear a couple years back that they had moved to America briefly for Midorima's doctoral training. While they were there they happened to get married as well, being they could only get married over there anyways. When he first heard the news he was both jealous and shocked. He wanted his own wedding for himself and Tetsu too. But moving over to America would be ridiculous, not to mention they've already settled their lives here in Japan.

Kuroko finished his lecture with Midorima, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"He always gets lost. I don't understand it."

Tetsu finally noticed Aomine standing there next to the bike still looking surprised at the sudden information.

"Daiki! When did you arrive?"

"I brought the kid back from the station. Chief picked him up," he replied, looking over at the kid who now sat in the time-out-chair paying for his consequence of getting lost from the group.

"You did? Thank you, Daiki," he said, smiling up at him. "Midorima-kun sure is interesting, isn't he?"

"He's Midorima and Takao's kid, right?"

"Yes, that's right. They just transferred back from America this year."

"Hmmm… That so?" He wondered aloud, looking back towards his bike now, remembering the planned out event he had for the two of them after work. "You ready to go? There's a couple places I wanna take you to."

Kuroko's eyes widened in happiness and the corners of his lips upturned into a smile.

"Yes, I'm free for the day. Let me go get my belongings," Tetsu responded, running back into the daycare.

Aomine sighed happily leaning back on his bike, looking up into the sky. Although it was late afternoon, he was hoping the sun would hold out for them.

He looked down at the rustic bike, kicking the frame slightly, rust crumbled off from the impact. If only he had a car to take Tetsu to all these places. It really wasn't cool having a boyfriend who rode a bike everywhere anyways.

"Daiki, why are you kicking your bike?" Tetsu asked with concern, hoisting his back over his shoulder.

"Just tired of taking you everywhere on this piece of crap," Aomine sighed, getting onto the bike seat and taking the handles.

Kuroko settled onto the back rack, leaning his head against Aomine's back.

"I like it very much. After all I wouldn't be able to do this in a car now would I?" He said, whispering into his back, and closing his eyes in content.

Aomine blushed in response, covering up his cheeks with the back of his hand, smiling underneath it as well.

He coughed in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Well, I guess it does have its' benefits," he mumbled, kicking the bike pedals with his shoes to get it moving.

He could feel Tetsu's head snuggling up against his back, and hearing the sigh of relaxation that came from him.

As they biked, neither of them said a word, and just simply enjoyed having each other in their company, and taking in the scenery.

They passed by the riverside and the downtown area, until finally Aomine stopped at a local park close to their apartment.

Tetsu looked up at Aomine in confusion as they walked farther in.

He said nothing in reply, but looked down at Tetsu, smiling like an enthusiastic kid, and grabbed Tetsu's hand in his and led him to an ice cream vendor.

He ordered two Hawaiian Blue popsicles from the seller, and carried them back over to Kuroko where he looked over at Aomine in both amazement and wonder before taking one from him.

He looked down at it, tearing open the package, and as he did, a single tear rolled down his cheek onto the wrapping.

"Tetsu?!" Daiki cried out in concern, as he wiped the tear from Tetsu's face with his free hand. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing..." Tetsu said, smiling up at Aomine, his eyes bright and shiny from new tears beginning to form. "I haven't had one of these popsicles since our days at Teikou. And I was just remembering our times back then, and just how far we've come since then." He reached up to his eyes, wiping away the rest of them before they could begin streaming down his face.

Daiki reached for Tetsu, pulling him close to him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Tetsu…" Aomine whispered, placing his forehead on his shoulder.

"I love you, Tetsu. I love you."

Kuroko moved against his chest, burying his face into it.

"People are watching us, Daiki."

"Like a give a crap if they care or not," he grumbled into Kuroko's shoulder.

Tetsu stayed silent for a couple moments, until finally he leaned in even closer, his face buried by Aomine's shirt.

"I love you too, Daiki," he whispered before pulling away.

Aomine released him, but still grabbed for Kuroko's hands, making sure they were at least somewhat always connected side by side.

He looked around to see several people whispering under their breaths, while stealing glances at them. Aomine shook his head, and pulled Tetsu away from the bustle of people until finally they arrived at an empty basketball court, an orange basketball lying on the ground.

They sat down on the bench together, Tetsu sliding under Aomine's arm, nestling into his side, and sucking on the popsicle silently.

"Thank you, Daiki."

"Ah? Why the thanks, Tetsu?" Aomine asked, biting down into the coldness of the popsicle, the sweetness creating a tingle throughout his mouth.

"For everything, that's all."

"Hmm… If that's the case then shouldn't I be the one saying thank you?" Aomine replied seriously.

"Why would you say that?" Tetsu asked, confused.

Daiki laughed, as if his answer was comical.

"Tetsu, you've done more for me than anyone I've ever known. Hell, I should probably be thanking you every day and every evening as soon as we wake up and go to sleep. I've a lot to be thankful for with you in my life you know."

"You say a lot of embarrassing things, Daiki," the light blue haired young man commented, smiling with the popsicle around his lips.

"Me? You should listen to the things you say then," he chuckled.

Tetsu laughed lightly in response as well, his body reverberating against Aomine's.

"I guess that's true."

The rest of the evening the two of them spent it playing basketball, reminiscing of their old days as basketball stars in their school days, and attempting to do some of their special techniques they always did to win their games. After much back and forth attempts, laughter at their own selves for doing this in the first place, and a couple long hours, they finally decided to head home for the night as it became too dark to even see the court.

They arrived home shortly after, slightly sweaty from playing basketball combined with the late spring heat.

Tetsu closed the door after they came inside, Nigou coming up and greeting them, his tail wagging happily as his masters had finally returned home. Kuroko lightly tapped the husky's head before going to place his belongings on the counter, and looking over at the time and frowning.

"What's wrong, Tetsu?" Aomine asks, going to him and hugging him from behind.

"I was hoping it wasn't this late so tonight would be longer, but it's already so late in the evening…"

"I don't think that ever stopped anyone from having more fun in the night," he replied, breathing into Kuroko's ear.

Tetsu took a breath, shivering at his whisper. Aomine proceeded to kiss the outer lobe of his ear, all the way down his neck, licking and softly biting it in all the places he knew Tetsu loved.

"A-ah…." He responded, turning around in order for him to kiss Aomine back full force.

The taller young man didn't let go of Kuroko's neck, instead sinking down into it harder, moving onto his shoulder as well, slipping away the collar of his shirt.

"D-Daiki, we should probably move to the bedroom… Nigou's watching us."

Aomine took a break from Kuroko's neck and shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah you're right. It's kinda weird to have the dog watching this," he agreed, lifting Kuroko up into a princess embrace.

"Daiki!" Kuroko exclaimed as he was lifted into the air.

Aomine laughed in reply, going into the bedroom, and dropping Kuroko onto the bed, before closing the door so Nigou wouldn't come in.

"You didn't have to drop me on the bed…. You could have just placed me down on the ground," Tetsu complained, sitting up slightly.

"What would be the point of that when we're just going back to the bed anyways?" He asked smiling, as he sat down on the side bed, taking his shoes off.

Aomine crept over towards Tetsu, smiling even more as he kissed his body all over.

"I love you Tetsu" he whispered over and over again onto Kuroko's body, his breath tickling his bare skin.

"I love you too, Daiki. Always.

After they had finished, they both lay in bed curled up with one another, Aomine's arm holding Tetsu close to him, while his other hand fiddled with the other young man's fingers.

Tetsu gave out a small laugh, as Aomine played with his fingers.

"Daiki, what are you doing?"

"Looking at your fingers… You know I've always loved your fingers Tetsu. I think it's probably one of the first things I started loving about you other than your personality," Aomine, rambled, massaging Kuroko's knuckles gently.

Tetsu buried his face into the sheets, a blush forming on top of his cheeks.

"You always says such sly things, Daiki."

Aomine smiled, bringing up Tetsu's fingers, kissing on them each individually, and sucking on the ends of them.

"You know… There's something I want to give you."

Kuroko peered up from the sheets curiously, his eyes shining a luminous light blue from the moon's lighting inside the room.

Aomine reached down to the floor, pulling up his discarded pants and digging around the pockets until he finally found what he was looking for.

He clamped his hand around the little black box and finally brought it forward, placing it in front of Kuroko, opening the lid for him.

"Tetsu. I know we've been together for 8 years now but…." Aomine started, looking downwards as he struggled to find the words he was looking for. "I wanted to give you something. Something that would be like a promise between the two of us that we'd stay together forever. Like a husband and wife-no-a bond even greater than that. I don't want to spend another day for the rest of my life away from you Tetsu… Would you make this promise with me on our anniversary?" Aomine finally whispered, his voice slightly strangled as all the pent up love and emotion he's had for Tetsu these last 13 years finally poured out of him.

Tetsu looked at him, a soft smile on his lips, and he caressed Aomine's face, stroking his cheek bone softly.

"Daiki…." He whispered back, bringing his head forward from the covers, knocking it slightly on his forehead.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I will. I could never imagine a day without you either Daiki. I love you, and I never imagined my life with anyone else. I'll love you forever. And I want to be with you every day for the rest of our lives as well," Tetsu whispered back, tears of happiness forming at his eyes, and he softly kissed Aomine; his eyes, his cheek, his lips, everything.

Aomine breathed a sigh of relief, kissing Tetsu harder.

"Let's begin the rest of our life now, then."


End file.
